


翔润｜分手武器

by sanqianyuanzhiqiu



Series: 翔润 [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu
Summary: *我流矫情





	翔润｜分手武器

**01.**

**他身处一个明亮，甚至可以说过于明亮的房间里——午后的阳光正好，家具是令人愉悦的淡黄色，飘窗的白色纱帘温顺地垂着，在温润的木质地板上延伸出一个温柔的尾巴。**

**一张样式普通的桌子摆在正中间，说不好到底是餐桌，书桌，或者被大材小用当作了置物茶几。**

**室内没有第二个人，他坐在桌前，笃定地盯着敞开了一条缝隙的门口——那个人承诺过：他会回来。**

**梦里时间自然不同于那些呆板的钟表，过于唯心主义以至于无法被计算。也许是过了一分钟，又或许其实是十年——管他呢，反正他等到了。**

**那个人懒懒散散地坐在桌子上，一双长腿随意地悬在空中。背对阳光，松本润看不清他的脸，但他知道是谁。**

**阳光和家具在刹那间拥有了自己的表情，它们微笑地看着他，在空中比出揶揄的口型——“最爱在身边，做什么都是甜的……你说对吧？”**

**……**

松本润猛地从黑暗中睁开眼睛。他保持着这个姿势大概有一分钟，感受梦境带来的过于甜蜜温柔的情绪残余在迅速退去，不一会儿，心中就只剩下一片退潮后的沙滩。

梦中的神秘人此时就睡在他枕边，张着嘴打小呼噜的样子十足可怜可爱，完全无法相信这与白天那个精明的樱井部长是同一个人。

睡前两人谁都忘记了拉窗帘，松本坐起来，歪头看了一会儿樱井毫不设防的睡颜，俯下身，在他嘴角亲了一口。

今晚的月光是凉的。

世人大多都对久别重逢与破镜重圆抱有一定程度的执念，樱井翔和松本润则恰好两者结合的完美演绎者。

——他们年少相识，恋爱与分手都掺杂不少冲动的少年意气；大学毕业后松本进了一家大手会社，生活平淡但井井有条，十分符合处女座星人的预期，直到樱井空降隔壁部门，成了他抬头不见低头见的同事。

 

成熟的大人面对旧爱自然有礼又客气。

 

一个月后他们可以看着对方的眼睛聊天，两个月后产品部内关于樱井部长有一个贤惠女朋友的传闻甚嚣尘上——原因是厨房杀手竟然能拥有手作便当。

三个月后，运营部的松本部长在公司酒会上喝高了，奇怪的是他这次没有和之前一样去黏副部长生田斗真，而是把自己像树袋熊一样牢牢挂在隔壁产品部的新部长身上，两人没等结束就双双从会场消失。

 

第二天早上松本睁眼发现自己身处一个典型的酒店房间，再一翻身，对上樱井近在迟尺的圆圆大眼。

——“复合吗？”

成熟的大人面对旧爱自然懂得抓住时机。

两人都是工作狂属性，加班成习惯后连下班出去约会都嫌浪费时间，最后干脆抓紧午休时光腻一会儿，窝在松本办公室里享用某大厨的手作便当——大厨原本其实更中意樱井那里的大沙发，却又实在无法忍受每次经过那帮好事部员时都会接收到的暧昧眼神，最后忍痛自费添置了一个一模一样的。

松本怕冷，空调温度一向调得高，樱井一进门就脱了西装，两人肩膀挨着肩膀亲亲密密坐在沙发上，感觉对方透过薄薄的白衬衫传来的体温。

樱井吃得又多又慢，松本歪着头看了一会儿，没忍住，上手戳戳腮帮子鼓鼓的仓鼠。

“翔君？”

“……唔？”

“我在想……翔君当时为什么会提出复合啊？”松本单手托着脸，“……以前不是很笃定地说过‘绝对不会吃回头草’这种话吗？”

“……”

樱井瞪着眼睛看他，咀嚼的动作都暂停了。

“哎没事，你先吃着。”

松本觉得他眼睛闪亮亮的样子可爱，一瞬间又想起这人学生时代时与一头金毛相得益彰的耳钉，顺手就去摸他软乎乎的耳垂。

“耳洞是不是都长没了啊……”

摸到中间时他用力捏了捏，语气颇为遗憾。

樱井哭笑不得，一边哎哎叫唤着，却又好脾气地把头往他这边送了一点儿。

长大是个艰苦的过程，要舍去很多东西才能继续在冷漠世界里活蹦乱跳。

可就算是这样，樱井翔的变化也太超过了——如果说曾经的樱井翔是颗只要看一眼就会牙酸的青柠檬，那么现在的他就是一块芒果千层——连酸味都是调剂的那种。

松本适才的问题其实早有预谋。

作为芒果千层的第一品尝者，幸福的味蕾告诉他甜品才是第一生产力，记忆却愤怒地逼迫他不断记起曾经酸涩，刺激他的口腔不断分泌出不合时宜的唾液。

樱井变了很多——特指性格，首当其冲的就是似乎比以前坦率了不少。松本真心实意对此不解，却又不希望樱井发现他的复杂心情，因此选择了在仓鼠最放松的进食time，装作不经意地提起。

他无意识揉皱衣角的行为显然愉悦了樱井。

将便当盒放在桌上，樱井用纸巾擦擦嘴，这才将松本的手从他自我折磨的行为里解救出来，郑重其事地握在自己手心，圆圆的大眼睛一眨不眨地凝视着恋人。

“……”

一抹红晕以他的目光瞄准之处为原点向四周发散，不一会儿就侵占了松本的脸颊和耳朵，甚至有朝脖颈蔓延的趋势。

他的眼睛垂下来，纤长的睫毛变成了一对儿无风自动的蝴蝶翅膀。

他开始咬嘴唇，糯米白的齿尖来回折磨下方的鲜艳的红润，直到樱井终于看不下去，用一根手指阻止了这幅虽然赏心悦目，可惜时间地点都不太合适的画面。

“是啊，为什么呢……”

松本终于抬起眼睛，看那人的大眼睛弯起来，一脸迷人的温柔。

他忽然如鲠在喉。

“那润希望我说什么？”

樱井的大拇指来来回回摩挲着他的虎口，“你都已经在这里——在我面前了。我该怎么办？我能怎么办？”

这下换松本瞪起眼睛——本以为按照这人的性格，他会得到分析重点一二三，谁知道被塞了一串不明所以的反问。

 

他好像有点明白，却又希望自己不要明白。

可樱井还在看他，一副不得到回答就不罢休的架势。

他没有办法，只好凑上去，交上亲吻这份万能答卷。

工作场合，樱井向来很懂分寸，温柔地吮吸他迟疑着递来的舌尖，扶在他脸颊一侧的手掌亲昵地划过耳旁的皮肤，又像是报复先前的恶作剧一样，搓揉柔软的耳廓。

分开时两人还有些喘，樱井把他搂在怀里，像安抚小孩子一样，有一下没一下拍着他的背。

松本就闭着眼睛，把脸埋在他温热的颈窝里，心满意足地呼吸他身上的香水味儿。

有一点点偏甜，不过完全不影响男前的气质——不如说锦上添花加了份温柔。

大人的感觉。

仿佛以前那个会把他狠狠按在墙上亲，接吻和做爱都激烈得像在厮杀，制服领口全是柠檬皂粉味儿的少年从来没有存在过。

他垂下眼，为樱井正了正领带。

“你该走了。”

樱井点点头，到门口时又回头。

“晚上怎么办？”

“明天不是要出差吗，”松本低着头收拾桌上的便当盒，“今晚就各自回去吧。”

“那晚餐…？”

“抱歉，可能要加班。”

终于安静下来，他停下动作，轻轻呼出一口气。

**02.**

老板对这次与医院的合同谈判相当重视，同时派松本和樱井以及他们的两个副部长一起前往。

出差的目的地相当偏僻，年末将近，正是最冷的时候，一行人刚刚到达，还没来得及欣赏北方特有的高远天空，就被告知本应接待的人无法前来，需要他们自行想办法进入大山的医院所在地。

“您好这里想要预约一辆车……对，四个人。”

这类事情也不是第一次发生，樱井看到消息后就开始给当地的租车公司打电话，说到人数时下意识和同事来一个眼神交流，完美地演绎了如何照顾所有人。

他的副部长二宫和也是唯一一个没有用大衣搭西装的人，此时正试图把脸全部埋进那件运动棉服的领子里；在他身边，生田斗真从很早起就是樱井的忠实迷弟，此时正毫不大意地像偶像发送自己崇拜的眼神，还像个幼稚的高中女生一样狂戳松本，试图让他附和自己。

松本这几天都有点心神不宁，加上暴露在冷空气的时间太长，烦躁指数直线上升，生田这一戳几乎像是捅到了某个开关——等樱井打完电话回过头时，看到的就是他一脸凶神恶煞。

可惜松本在他心中甜软的包子形象太过深刻，滤镜过厚的结果就是无论什么样子樱井都只会觉得可爱。

忍住了在那人头上揉一把的冲动，他转过脸询问大家。

“车子大概还要一会儿才来，有人想喝咖啡吗？”

生田欢呼着第一个响应，顺便一把揽过整张脸都写着不想说话的二宫，用一个极其滑稽的姿势拽着他往前走。

樱井笑着看他们胡闹，又去瞅松本。

“松本君？”

他生了一双看谁都像是含情的双眼，连调侃的尾音都温柔无限。松本被他这么一叫，冻住的心瞬间软了，走过去和他并肩而行。

两人沉默着走了一小段路，樱井掏出手机，松本还以为他要check工作，却见这人一本正经对着话筒开口——“Siri Siri，松本君为什么不说话？难道是过于寒冷导致无法开机？”

“…喂！”

樱井朝他晃晃手机，又敏捷地跳到一边不让松本抓住自己。

松本无可奈何，却听下一秒从那个黑色砖块里传来一个一本正经的男声。

“有趣的问题。”

“……”

樱井哈哈大笑。松本翻了个白眼，继续大步往前走，留给他一个酷炫的背影。

“你们太慢啦——！”

生田携二宫氏在玻璃门前等他们，抱怨刚出口就接到松本殿下的眼神恐吓，怀里的柴犬也被一并抢走，好在樱井跟着出现，还笑眯眯摸摸他的头以示安慰。

运营部副部长顿时眼泪汪汪，开始思考是不是换个上司跟着比较好。

“喂，J，”二宫顺从地任松本推着他走，余光瞄到他紧绷的嘴角，“你这是怎么了。”

“什么怎么了。”

松本嘟哝了一句，电光石火间却又改了主意，在二宫耳边低声说了句“我想找时间和你谈谈”后又转身去闹生田，拖着梗了脖子闹别扭的副部长大步朝这边走，留樱井一个人慢吞吞跟在后面。

二宫倚着吧台看了一会儿，走过去把自己刚点的咖啡塞到了樱井手里。 

一小时后他们终于等到了车。

樱井自然地坐上副驾驶，和司机活泼地讨论本地特产，两人一来一回间夹杂着生田即使在最后排也不甘寂寞的插嘴。半小时后他终于偃旗息鼓，松本觉得奇怪，回头一看，发现他用一个神奇的姿势睡着了。 

二宫瘫在他旁边的座位上沉默地打游戏，滑动屏幕的动作比平时似乎要粗暴一些。 

窗外收割完的稻田像褪了色的金属，很荒凉，但有阳光的加持，依然明亮到不可思议。

松本出神地看着这一片灿烂，直到它们终于在视线里消失，变成一栋三层的白色建筑。

顶端的文字标牌告诉他们这里就是这个城市唯一的一所医院。

他们下了车，离开温暖的空调让他颤抖了一下，樱井看了他一眼，安抚地在他手臂上拍了拍。

一个中年男人走出来，自我介绍说是这里的院长。松本的身体在熟练地鞠躬，思绪却莫名迟缓，麻木地看着双方辞令繁复地你来我往。

等达成初步协议时已经到了晚餐时间，毋庸置疑是地主选择地点。

酒过三巡，每个人都不由自主喜笑颜开。

 

松本心里有事，不用别人劝就偷偷溜了不少，撇着嘴晕晕乎乎地在心里嫌弃桌上的酱料，直到视线里多出一截如雪皓腕，才后知后觉包厢里不知何时多了好几个浓妆的女人。

他努力眨了眨眼，第一反应是去找樱井，一抬头正好对上他望过来的目光——灯光碎在那双清澈的眼睛里，他毫不犹豫地跌进去，思绪被酒精和樱井翔揉得一片柔软，忘了今夕何夕。

他闭上眼睛，像个乘坐在棉花糖上的彼得潘，嗖地飞回了第一次见到樱井的那一天。

——那还是什么时候，高一？不对，高二学校才放弃了不按学习成绩分班，不然标准优等生樱井翔怎么可能和他这种因为课外活动太多而挣扎在及格线上的人在一个班级。不过就算这样，他们原本也是井水不犯河水的，要不是那个多管闲事的班主任自作主张搞什么课题小组，他和樱井翔可能到毕业都不会有交集。

说起来他叫什么来着……大野？对，就是那个不按常理出牌的家伙，算准了他们在面对共同对手时会选择同仇敌忾。

酒精是最廉价的时光机，轻易就让松本回到了最初的时光——他和樱井的交友圈截然不同，唯一的共同点大概是他们都是各自小团队里当仍不让的alpha：可这意味着他们不仅思维方式迥异，还雪上加霜地拥有着张扬不服输的性格。

吵架不可避免，可年长人毕竟经验丰富，如果不是这个契机，他们只怕永远也不会有机会看到对方除了“优等生”或者“交际花”之外的另一面。

樱井从小当惯了孩子王，从表情到语言都充斥着一股“听我的跟着我”的霸道气场；松本原来就看不惯这个特立独行的好学生，这下更是被这人理所当然的优越感气得发疯，数次挑衅却都惨遭无视。

然而时间久了他才迟钝地发现：虽说樱井总一副鼻子朝天的高傲模样，可真当自己陷入困境，得到的第一份帮助却又总是来自他。

一来二去，他对樱井的感情也复杂起来。

讨厌他，又想要被他认同。

忍不住要和他争论，想要他的眼神在自己身上停留得久一点。

每一次讨论和聚餐，在他身边的人，离他最近的人，都应该是自己，也只能是自己。

当他站在讲台上说话时，所有人都心甘情愿仰望他，不是因为这是染金发戴耳钉独此一份的学生会长，是因为说话的人是樱井翔。

头好疼，是什么这么吵……翔君……该死，是谁把烧酒和啤酒掺在一起了……翔君……他的头发为什么是金色的？我在做梦吗？我是不是真的回到过去了？……翔君……不对，是灯光。对啊，现在的樱井翔怎么可能染发……翔君……真的不是吗？可他的眼睛明明和十七岁一模一样啊……翔君……

灯光下的樱井是一道金色的光。

松本追光者，即使身体动不了，目线也要满心欢喜地跟上去，却在看清樱井身边的女人和他额头上绑着的领带时，整个人像是在三九寒天里被泼了一身冰水。

像是有人随随便便举起了一只手，轻而易举将光源阻断了。

在他世界某一个存在了很多年的角落，从此之后再不会亮起。

玻璃杯碎裂的声音如同一把刀劈开了浑浊的空气。

樱井在所有人都没反应过时猛地站起来，拽着松本的胳膊把他拖出了包厢。

“翔君……”

松本口齿不清地叫他，刚开口就觉得胃里一阵翻江倒海。

“翔君，我想吐……求你了翔君……”

他变回了那个学习吃力的高中生，哼哼唧唧拽着优等生男朋友的袖子，小声恳求他，“帮帮我，翔君……”

樱井还是不说话，一把推开洗手间的门，找了个隔间就将他扔了进去。

松本立刻跪在马桶前，吐得昏天黑地。

他听到樱井出去的脚步声。想叫住他，又觉得自己大概是没有资格。

不一会儿，樱井去而复返，在他旁边蹲下，递过来一个水杯。松本不敢看他，接过杯子漱口，委屈加上难受，生理泪水流了满脸。

他听见樱井叹了口气，又将一块热毛巾塞在他手里，起身离开了。

这一次，脚步声没有再响起。 

松本咬着毛巾，坐在地上哭了起来。

**2.5**

“所以你的意思是…觉得翔ちゃん和过去不一样所以失望了？”

二宫把玩着一个酒杯，浅棕的瞳色像是兑了太多水的咖啡。

松本坐在他旁边，想也没想就一口否认。

“怎么可能。”

谈判进行得很顺利，与之完全相反的则是自从摔碎玻璃杯那天起，他与樱井降至冰点的关系。

不过这大概也都是他自作自受。

他的手指来回摩挲着茶杯的把手，两条浓密的眉毛紧紧皱在一起。

要是他像樱井那么会表达就好了——他沮丧地想，如果是翔君，一定能找出几个生动又漂亮的比喻，将缠在一起的思维一点点理顺，再划分成一块儿一块儿，逻辑清楚地解释给二宫听。

可他不行。

说实话他其实自己都还没完全搞明白，可对面二宫犀利的目光已经看过来了，他只好揪出最先找到的线头，试图把它拽出来。

“很多时候我都会觉得……我记忆里的翔さん，和现在的他，完全是两个人。”

他到底还是说了。

感觉是个很微妙的东西。

他们从对手（也许只是松本自己想象中的）到恋人，中间只隔了一场比赛的时间。

决赛时，课题组惜败于实力强劲的外校队伍，一群人垂头丧气地出来，没等松本想出什么安慰的话，却又在此时得知了另一个消息：班主任大野已经向校方递交了辞职报告，下周开始会有新的老师走马上任。

松本不由自主看向樱井——他也是刚刚知道，大野就住在樱井家隔壁，是从小陪伴他的邻居家哥哥。

教学楼后面有个露天游泳池，正是上课时间，这里除了他们没有别人。

初夏的暖风拂过一旁的灌木丛。松本站在树荫里，看樱井随意地岔开腿坐在泳池边。

他表情平淡，眉毛却皱得很紧，像是一种本能。

在他的脚边，淡蓝色的池水仿佛一整片伤心的硫酸铜。

阳光不懂人心，兀自灿烂得要命。

空气中漂浮着淡淡的漂白粉味儿，松本盯着那个落寞的身影好久，忽然就觉得非常伤心。

他从小就爱哭，直到国二还在被人叫润包子。考试考砸也哭，被喜欢的小猫咬了也哭，电影里男女主角被迫分开次次都能让他溃不成军。

不过这一次似乎有点不一样——当然有不甘心的成分，可更多的，也许是因为他看见了这样沮丧的樱井翔，并且对此无能为力。

眼泪模糊中，他看见樱井站起身走过来，握着他的肩膀替他擦去泪水，然后抱住了他。 

有了安慰的人，他更是得寸进尺哭得稀里哗啦，埋着头把眼泪全部擦在樱井的制服领子上，呼吸间全是柠檬味儿的皂粉香气，以及这个年纪男生特有的，清爽又浓烈的荷尔蒙味儿。

他和大野的交集仅限于学校，可樱井不一样——双亲都忙于工作，小樱井的成长时光有一大半都在邻居大野家度过，几乎从没离开过这个天然又可靠的邻家哥哥的陪伴。就松本知道的——直到现在他对上那人还是老师和兄さん混着叫。

他的翔君是理智又感性的矛盾体，面对大野的离开，一方面知道需要理解，一方面又无法抑制地感觉被抛弃。 

他从没见过如此沮丧的樱井——他固执抓着松本的手，像个没有安全感的小孩子。 

“松润……”

他的刘海沮丧地垂下来，遮住那双星光闪烁的眼睛。 

“……我该怎么办啊。”

“兄さん以前也说过想去尝试其他工作……我知道啊，学生都很难搞，但我还是希望他不要走太远。”

“我还以为他至少会等到我毕业。”

 “明明我都计划好了……毕业那天一定要全班一起搞一个很大的惊喜party，什么都不告诉他。等他一踏进教室，彩带‘啪’地砸下来——连要买哪种气泡水我都想好了。……他就这么走了，我的计划又该怎么办呢。”

 “为什么我们期待的东西总是不一样呢。”

他抱着松本，反反复复重复着“为什么”和“怎么办”。 

松本不知道该怎么安慰他，只能偏过头，一点点亲他的脸颊和耳朵。 

然后樱井低下头，吻住了他。

他的动作不太温柔，中途甚至咬破了松本的嘴唇；松本倒吸一口气，温热的舌尖又追上来，歉意地舔过伤痕。 

亲吻是最直白的倾诉。

他感觉到樱井的伤心和失落，也感觉到他对自己的抱歉与疼惜。于是松本努力去回应他，柔软的身体几乎是盘绕在他身上，舔吻他可爱的门牙，像安抚小动物一样揉捏他的后颈。 

很久以后松本回想起这天，只觉得人生中再没有过这样又痛又甜的心动。

二宫翻了个白眼。

“狗粮我已经吃饱了……什么时候你才打算给我上主菜？”

松本笑起来。

“别急啊，这就到了。”

直到交往后松本才发现：他似乎比自己想象的还要更喜欢樱井翔一点。

他们的交友圈完全不同，两人也不认为将关系公开会有什么好处。

课间休息的走廊，他们各自与一帮人打闹，擦肩而过时连对视都没有；午休和放课后找各种理由偷溜，抓紧一切时间腻在一起。

 

可地下恋只在最开始时才最美好。

时间一长，当初令人兴奋的刺激感消退，取而代之的是无法牵手走在阳光下的委屈；与此同时，占有欲在阴暗处肆意滋长，所有的亲密都变成了歇斯底里的索取。

他们开始频繁地吵架，脾气上来时什么都说得出口，看见对方通红的眼眶却又后悔。自尊心不允许他们道歉，说“我爱你”时的语气却是斩钉截铁的。

当消耗大过快乐，这段感情也自然走到了尽头。

一开始总是很艰难。

松本不愿意去想自己到底哭了多少次——他对那段时间的印象很模糊，只大约记得自己似乎是变成了一个开关坏掉的水龙头。

可时间是最好的良药。

不知从什么时候起，他开始能够平静地和其他人谈起这段感情，猛然间听到樱井这个姓氏时也不再会心里一痛。

唯一始不肯放过他的是梦境。

也许当初真的太过压抑，即使他已经释怀，曾经对那人掺杂着怨恨的爱恋依然存在于潜意识里，被大脑自动编织成栩栩如生的梦境。

有一段时间他几乎隔一周就能梦见樱井，内容千奇百怪，核心却只有一个——他要离开自己。

方式也有很多——有不告而别，松本发现时他已经消失不见的；有他跟在樱井和一个陌生女生后面，知道他要和自己说分手了所以一路都在哭，却因为害怕被发现，更害怕他转过身来真正和自己说分手，只敢悄悄地躲在柱子后面，看他和那个女生笑着打闹的……诸如此类。

他记不清有多少次流着泪醒来，感到愤怒和伤心像是有实体一样沉甸甸地压在胸口。

次数多了后他开始习惯这一切，一边深呼吸一边告诉自己这都不是真的，你已经放下了。

然而这却不是终点。

也许樱井真的是太过特殊的存在，等到曾经的伤口终于愈合，滤镜下的回忆却又接踵而来。

他开始频繁地梦到那个泳池。

他们第一次接吻就是在那儿，之后每一次想要认真谈些什么也都会来这里。

松本好多年没有回去过，却仍然闭着眼睛都能记起那一片清澈过头的蓝色。

 

春天连风都带着清甜的花香，夏天阳光毫不留情地将一切都刷成灼目的亮白色，秋天开始转凉，诗人都在抱怨萧瑟的季节，他却心心念念樱井常穿的那件深蓝色毛衣，很柔软所以他可以把脸埋在里面幸福地蹭来蹭去。

他讨厌冬天所以跳过。然后又是春天，春意阑珊时他和樱井面对面站在这里。 

他提的分手。

轻薄的夏季校服在吸了水后也变得沉重，两人却仿佛全然不觉，在水池中没头没脑地接吻，比任何一次都要激烈地索取对方的唇舌。

然后他们擦干眼泪，换上干爽的衣服走向两个方向——樱井接着上课，松本没那么好的忍耐力，请了假坐上电车，心不在焉地凝视着消失的风景。

耳机随机播放到一首悲伤的情歌，他想起刚刚还近在咫尺的恋人的温度，眼泪又流了下来。

从梦里醒来时松本几乎要苦笑——曾经流行的歌曲旋律仿佛还在耳边，最爱带来的大喜大悲包围着他冷静得不合时宜的心脏。

可明明他已经不再会为樱井翔心动了。

曾经他固执地相信一定有什么可以永恒不变，直到他终于发现念念不忘都是假的。

争吵后的大雨。

少年湿漉漉的球衣。

他在场边给他加油，紧张地呼吸都屏住。

……

真正的失去永远悄无声息。

“可是你们重逢了，”二宫摩挲着那杯已经冷掉的咖啡，“重逢，并且再一次交往了。我不明白——如果你真的不爱了，又为什么要这样做呢？”

好问题。

松本心想。

他想起那些偷偷摸摸腻在一起的，永不再来的午后——泳池边是个好地方，可惜光临的人太多；篮球馆的仓库是灰尘聚集地，松本待不了多久就会开始一个接一个地打喷嚏。

无人的化学实验室成为了他们的第一选择。

阳光费力地穿透厚重的窗帘，打下暧昧的暗红色投影。墙壁隔绝了走廊喧嚣的人声，和桌椅一起，心照不宣地保护着教室角落两个缠绕的影子。

他们背靠桌子坐在地上，他被樱井抱在怀里，扬起脸，交换彼此的温度和呼吸。 

隔离了视觉，唇舌缠绕的绵密能更加清晰地被感知。 

两人亲吻一番，松本搂着樱井的脖子，任他将自己压在软垫上，纤长白皙的脖颈歪成一个顺从的弧度。

“想做就快点，”他朝上方那个居高临下的混蛋笑笑，拽着领带迫使樱井俯下身，“你还想不想要优等生的名号了？”

虚张声势。

樱井哼了一声，手直接附上他的下方，满意地感觉到身下人忽然绷紧了身体。

愉悦的人变成了他。

“我可不在乎，”他用牙撕开一个小袋，对松本眨一眨那双蛊惑人心的大眼睛，“不过……我有好好替まっちゃん请假哦。”

——曾经他们是两只抱在一起打滚的小豹子，亲密无间，伤害自己和对方时都毫不犹豫；现在他们成了大人，白天彬彬有礼，夜晚驾轻就熟地做爱，在快要攀上顶端时清醒地凝视着彼此眼睛。

他的指尖乖戾地扫过樱井英俊的脸。 

“偶尔……也想要被翔さん粗暴一点对待啊。”

语气轻柔，近乎呢喃。

第一次，他发现自己需要用疼痛来确认爱情。

“Nino，你，还有斗真，都是大学才遇见翔さん的吧？”

二宫点头，“我认识他都快毕业了，斗真比我早一年吧。”

“也就是说——”

他拉长声调，眉毛得意得挑起来，像个炫耀糖果的小朋友，“你们谁都没有见过17岁的樱井翔。”

**曾经的樱井翔，是一个占有欲极强，连每一根发丝都在表达与众不同的人。**

“离开翔さん之后，我经历了人生最痛苦的几年。最艰难最孤单的时候，我总是会想起翔 さん 的笑容——他才十七岁，一头金发，眼睛亮得不得了，没有一个见过他的人可以对这样的眼神无动于衷。”

“我告诉自己：在与这双眼睛重逢之前，一定不能被打败。”

**他张扬，体贴，情感丰富，并且从来不畏惧率直地表达爱恨。**

“可是现在的樱井翔已经把过去和金发还有耳钉一起收起来了——nino你知道这代表什么吗？他把那些用来对抗世界的武器全部扔掉了——就在我忙着武装自己的时候，他先一步丢盔弃甲，宣布他什么都不要了。他就这么自信可以做到无所畏惧。”

**他连温柔都是暴烈的。**

“羡慕……？不不不，我只是想，我的翔さん真是无论何时都好强大，无论何时都比我技高一筹。读书的时候他就是学生会长，往讲台上一站，所有人都必须仰望他，曾经我以为那不过是因为讲台太高，可现在他坐下来了，追随者却仍然只多不少。”

“他当然和以前不一样了，可我从来不觉得这是什么坏事，当然也没有觉得这有什么大不了的——和以前不一样又有什么关系呢？人总是会变，变了他依然是樱井翔。”

“……我？开什么玩笑我当然也还是松本润。”

**他非常爱松本润。**

“只是我最近忽然有点明白——有些事情真的只能是一期一会。”

**松本润曾经也非常爱他。**

**03.**

和樱井的冷战持续到第二周，松本就有些扛不住了。

正好公司即将举行年会，上司对他们之前谈判的成果非常满意，干脆把两人的发言安排在了一起。

松本悄悄觑了樱井一眼，琢磨着这也许是个说开的好机会，也就大着胆子率先答应下来，引来樱井目光冷淡的一瞥。

年会当天，松本在衣柜里挑挑拣拣，想着要和某个严肃的家伙搭档，最后选了件规规矩矩的白衬衫加黑西装。

等他到场一看，却发现樱井倒是别出心裁在西装里搭了件纯黑色衬衫，扣子一如既往外系到最上面一个，性感又禁欲无限的样子引来好些大呼小叫的姑娘，把人围在中间直说没想到樱井部长也有把西装穿出花儿来的一天。

松本在心里默默翻个白眼，端了一杯酒去找生田了。

直到两人站在台上，松本这才想起他们还没商量是谁先发言。他赶紧去看樱井，见他对自己微微点了点头，又将话筒朝这边推了推。

松本早已打好腹稿，此时也就不做推辞。工作后需要他发言的地方很多，应对起来也算是驾轻就熟了。他先是说了一段漂亮又不失真诚的话，又顺着气氛开了个玩笑，引来一片掌声与笑声。

轮到樱井，他格外认真地感谢了所有人，中间夹杂好几个典型樱井式幽默的段子。松本在一旁配合地假笑，却忽然听到了自己的名字。

“你们松本部长啊，发烧到四十度还在坚持工作……他可是很辛苦的哦？你们知道吗？嗯？”

松本愣了一下，反应很快地将话筒举到嘴边——“他说‘你们知道吗’哦～”

台下笑成一片。

两人一起鞠躬下台，松本这才发现自己手心早已全是汗水。

接下来是各种各样的节目，趁所有人都兴奋地看着台上，松本偷偷摸出了人群。

樱井的身影即使在一群人中依然显眼，他踌躇一下，将手上的酒杯换成了咖啡——和这人讲话时还是保持清醒比较好。

他端着一杯格格不入的咖啡在人群中艰难地穿梭，一边盘算着一会儿要说些什么。

他想问刚才那句突如其来的发言到底是什么意思，早有预谋还是一时兴起；想告诉他那天摔碎玻璃杯不过是一时失手——好吧他诚实一点——可最多也只是喝到分不清现实和过去，他已经不是小孩子了，怎么会不知道无知者无畏和真正无所畏惧哪个更难得；如果可能他还想问问他们能不能和好——就算不做情侣，至少在你身边拥有一个位置。

或者随便说点什么都行，再这样下去他真的要疯了。 

他在心中默默列好了一二三四，却在离樱井不远时忽然停住了脚步。

樱井正在和一个下属说话——那是这一批新晋员工里最美的一个女孩子，活活泼泼的，连他也有所耳闻——他们管叫她“那个笑起来特别甜的小姑娘”。

他站在一个刚好可以被遮挡住的地方，大概听明白小姑娘是因为家里有事迟到了，此时正一生悬命地和自家上司道歉。因为来得匆忙，她连礼服都还没换，一袭印着亮黄色皮卡丘的卫衣裙加上可爱无敌的丸子头让她看起来像个毛茸茸的小动物。

灯光下，女孩子被称赞过很多次的笑容确实甜蜜可爱，一向严肃的樱井部长也不再摆架子，露出松本许久未见的轻松笑容——他看见樱井似乎是戏谑地说了什么，下一秒，他天生就该是用来弹钢琴的手指戳上了女孩子卫衣上那个傻兮兮的笑脸，眼神温柔得快要化了。

一股凉意从脚底迅速往上蹿——在这之前松本不是没有看过樱井和女性朋友在一起的样子，可再亲密也不过心有灵犀，连拥抱都是干净爽快的。

然而此刻，那双眼睛里爱意却如此明显，锋利的眉毛似乎都被软化了。

也是在那一瞬间，松本忽然发现：原来樱井和他是一样的。

原来被过去困住的人，不是只有自己一个。

 

 这次重逢，他们都在试图利用回忆里残存的炽热，找回曾经的感情。

可爱情又哪里会有捷径呢？

走着走着，也就到了死胡同。

 

他们都早已不再爱对方了，为什么不肯坦白承认呢？

——“翔君，分手吧。”

——“他就这么同意了？”

生田噌地站起来，满脸不可置信。

“哎…你先坐下。”

松本赶紧把他按回座位，又对酒吧里其他望过来的客人点头致歉。

生田还在他的旁边一个劲儿念叨，说他作天作地；松本嗯嗯啊啊地应付他，思绪却开了小差，溜到了樱井年会上那句关于他发烧的致辞。

———那还是出差之前的事了。年末一直是他的诅咒，他不过是在办公室眯了一会儿，醒来就觉得头疼欲裂，身上一阵热一阵冷。

每年这时都会被感冒病毒包围的松本战士非常想的开，第一反应就是在心里盘算自家药箱的贮备还够不够。

在茶水间遇见樱井时他随口提了一嘴，然后被对方的黑脸吓了一跳。

“松本润你可真行。”

还打算加班的松本战士被樱井首长强行拖回家，用被子包成一个毫无美感的球。

他偷偷去看樱井的脸色，带着鼻音的奶音黏糊糊地解释这是年末定番，又讨好地拉了拉樱井的衣角—— “翔君也是知道的呀～？”

尾音拖得长长的，非常明显的示弱和讨饶。

樱井愣了一下，再开口时语气就软了下来。

“下次可不许逞强了。”

——下次他可看不到了。

新年假期松本一个人飞去了海外，在南半球的海滩将自己摊成一块毫无志气的年糕，用阳光实实在在的温热疗再一次失恋的伤。

他晒得舒服，想了想干脆把年假一起请了，却在几天后接到生田气急败坏的越洋电话——“润你赶紧回来，翔さん他……他辞职了！”

准确来说樱井是被迫辞职——樱井的某个下属将公司客户信息转卖出去，被客户发现找上门来，正在谈的大单合同就此告吹不说，对方一怒之下，解除了与公司多年的合作关系。

大老板自然是大发雷霆。

樱井作为部长，事发第一时间就上门去给客户道歉，又带着整个部门连加了好几天班，待事情差不多告一段落后干脆利落地递了辞呈。

听完二宫的解说，松本立即抛下南半球的阳光往回赶，下飞机后回家扔了个行李就直奔公司，正好赶上樱井特别drama地抱了一个纸箱从他的办公室走出来。

看到松本他先是惊讶，接着又笑了。

“特意赶回来的吗？我好高兴啊，”他的大眼睛弯起来，形成一个特别温柔的弧度，“……那就再见了，润。”

松本觉得嗓子似乎是被堵住了，想说什么却只发出一个奇怪的音节。

他目送樱井抱着箱子走远，只觉得自己心上那个刚刚被阳光和海滩勉强黏好的破洞再一次自行打开，一阵阵夹带冰渣子的风争先恐后从其中涌出，扩散至身体各处。

也许这么说听起来很幼稚——可他真的无法接受这个结果。

那阵风来势汹汹，他不得已蹲下来，抱紧了膝盖，最后干脆直接坐在了地上。

他知道身边的人都觉得他们这样复合又分手简直是作，和二宫聊天时他曾隐隐有过天下人都不了解自己的愚蠢念头，可现在他却不得不承认也许真的是旁观者清——即使不谈爱情，这个人也确实一直被自己放在心里。

距离学生时代的那场恋爱已经过了这么久，久到身体的细胞都已经换过一轮，久到他可以说自己已经彻彻底底放下了，问心无愧。

直到他们重逢，他眼看着他曾憧憬的少年染回黑发，摘下耳钉，笑容柔软，在社会上一再妥协——小王子总要长大，可旧日的心心相惜还在，像某种生命力顽强的野草。

现在他大概可以回答二宫，为什么他明知感情变了却仍然固执地樱井交往，甚至如果不是看到那一幕，可能还会一直交往下去。

不过是舍不得。

这个抱着箱子离开的樱井终于让他看清楚：在两个人关系里起决定因素的，不是一往无前的英勇，不是十年如一日的执着，更不是死心塌地的追随。

是眷恋，是不舍，是午夜梦回惊醒后的温度犹存与怅然若失。

有些人永远都会被划分在最重要的那个分类里，不管时间与距离如何变化，都不会改变。

比如樱井翔之于松本润。

比如松本润之于樱井翔。

他们草率的复合，不过是因为太着急把对方拴在身边，采用了最笨的方式。

结果是重蹈覆辙。

**05.**

运营部新调来的职员是原属产品部的山本明美。

不知道是不是她的错觉，自己这位浓颜新上司看自己的眼神似乎总有点微妙。

一日他们在茶水间相遇，她泡好咖啡正准备出去，却被叫住了。

“那个……”上司欲言又止，“你在产品部的时候……和之前的上司关系如何？”

“您说樱井さん？这个……”

上司的眼神忽然犀利起来。

“你们交往过吗？”

“哈？”她吓了一跳，连忙摆手，“您在说些什么呀……”

“去年年会，你们聊天的样子……很亲密。”

怕山本误会他是在怪罪，松本赶紧加了一句，“我个人来说完全不在意的！就是正好看到——”

小姑娘皱着回忆了一下，忽然笑了。

“您二位的关系可真好啊……”

收到松本疑惑的目光，她赶紧解释。

“您一定是只看到了樱井さん的动作，但没听到他当时说的话吧？他说的是——”她停顿了一下，想起那人有一点坏心，又有一点温柔的语气。

“——‘这个皮卡丘，不觉得表情很像松本部长吗？’”

“……”

“……部长？”

那一把他从16岁起就无法抵抗的声音仿佛仍在耳边。

**“你都已经在这里——在我面前了，我该怎么办？我能怎么办？”**

**“你们松本部长啊，发烧到四十度还在坚持工作……他可是很辛苦的哦？你们知道吗？嗯？”**

**“那就再见了，润。”**

——要他这一分钟起开始不爱你。

 


End file.
